The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Manual motor vehicle transmissions have always been prized by driving enthusiasts for both their objective performance and their contribution to the subjective experience of driving. This is not to say, however, that certain aspects of manual transmissions cannot be improved by the application of modern computer and microprocessor technology.
A particularly beneficial application of technology involves shaft speed and clutch control and the concept of matching the clutch input speed, that is, the engine output speed, to the transmission input speed when the clutch is about to be closed to engage a new selected gear. Such speed or rev matching improves shift quality and greatly enhances the service life of the clutch.
Unfortunately, it is often necessary to substantially and rapidly increase or decrease the engine speed prior to clutch closure to achieve such zero cross clutch speed differential. When the vehicle is being driven in a aggressive, sporty manner such a rapid speed change may both be necessary and unnoticed but when this same speed change, especially a commanded rapid speed increase, occurs during casual driving it can be both disconcerting and annoying to the driver.
Accordingly, an engine control system that matches the rate of engine speed increase or decrease prior to clutch closure to the current style of driving, that is, competitive, aggressive, conventional or casual, for example, to achieve zero cross clutch speed differential would be desirable. The present invention is so directed.